


Bodyguard

by fuckuharold



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bodyguard Harry, Domestic Fluff, Harry is such a bloody tease, Lace panties too, M/M, Nipple Play, Singer Louis, Smut, Teasing, and he helps at some point, zayn is louis' best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckuharold/pseuds/fuckuharold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was sure Harry was doing everything on purpose. He just couldn't find a solid reason why.</p><p>If it was to make the singer slightly uncomfortable, it worked. If it was to sexually frustrate him, it worked. And if it was to make him flustered, it worked too. Everything worked and Louis really needed to find a way to wank, his balls were going blue.</p><p> </p><p>or AU where Harry is Louis' bodyguard and really, Louis was fucked since the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Being a celebrity sucked.

At first, Louis was happy with his life and to this day, he still loved doing what he did, this was his dream job after all. It just wasn't exactly what he had imagined.

At the beginning, Louis was glad to know people loved his songs, it was a pleasant feeling to know they were appreciating your hard work. A great reward you could say. Fans were coming to his concerts, they were sending him letters to tell him how much they loved the lyrics and the melodies of his hits and some were asking him for an autograph. It was great to feel loved and to gain more and more notoriety because people found you talented.

Then here came a time where people would just use you for your status. Everyone was suddenly becoming your friend, even the people you never ever met. Louis was invited to many movie premieres and galas just so a brand or an event could be more appreciated. Everything was controlled, his schedule, his travels, his tweets, even his damn trips to the grocery store. People were going crazy every time Louis would go out and at the end he didn’t even want to go out of his bed at all.

Most of the people had dreams, many of those were to become famous, rich or even both. Most of the people would think it was cool.

Expect when it really wasn't. Being a celebrity sucked.

* * *

For a couple of weeks Louis didn’t leave his house and people were starting to get worried. Management was calling him almost every day, fans were sending him tweets to see if he was alright and some media even wrote he was dead.

The headline was saying ‘Was the fame too hard to handle?’ and the article was basically saying he killed himself. ‘Louis Tomlinson was apparently too weak to handle his status of superstar, it’s been days since we last heard of him and at the redaction there is no doubt, there’s no wi-fi in paradise.’

As soon as the article was released people went crazy and a meeting was scheduled in the afternoon. Apparently, staying at your house while you were on break wasn’t allowed when you were famous.

“Good afternoon Louis, the meeting today is going to be pretty quick. We’ve noticed that you stayed at your place for two weeks now and as you can see people are worrying about you.”

“They think I’m dead actually, not so sure they’re worrying.”

 “We don’t want people to think your career is over when it’s clearly not.”

There was a thing Louis couldn’t stand since he was little and that was definitely authority.  Since he was a child, Louis always hated people who were telling him what to do or telling him what he had to say.

Now that he gained an audience, people were still treating him like a child, ordering him around so he didn’t screw things up. With no surprise, there was another thing he couldn’t stand since he was in the music industry, Management.

Those guys were old, bald and disgusting. Always wanting to gain more and more money, no matter the means used. They didn’t care about how Louis felt, what they only care about was the paycheck at the end of the month.  For management, ending up his career was near impossible, Louis was their biggest star, the one bringing the money.

With time, sarcasm became his only defense and he was always ready to use it when he had a meeting with them.

“Of course it isn’t, it would be a shame to stop selling albums and arenas when we earn so many things from it.”

“Alwats being on the defensive Louis. We’re here today to propose you something.”

“I’m all ears.”

“We want you to go out more so you can reassure media.”

“And fans.”

“Of course Louis, of course, that’s the most important. However, as you must certainly noticed, the main problem in that reassuring strategy is that you don’t leave your house anymore.”

“Not my fault the paparazzi you’re hiring are being rude and can’t seem to know what privacy and respect is.”

“We already told-“

“Yeah yeah, you told me you had no choice. Pictures in magazines were a part of the package.”

“Exactly. One way to address this problem though, so you can finally go out again, is to hire someone.”

“Another beard?”

“No. With time, we recognized this was mistake to hire Eleanor.”

“Was about time.”

“As I was saying, we hired someone. The main goal is for you to feel safe to go out at anytime and anywhere you want to go. We don’t want you to stay out of this world because you’re afraid to face your fans.”

“I’m not afraid of my fans, I love them. I just don’t want to be mobbed and harassed. I’ve never signed for this.”

“And that’s why we hired a bodyguard. Isn’t this amazing? He’ll live with you, obviously, and we figured that since you were living alone in that big mansion of yours, it wouldn’t be a problem at all. We were sure you had a couple of spare rooms.”

“A bodyguard? Is this a joke?”

“This is the only solution we found.”

“I’m not five I can take care of myself.”

“Those last couple of weeks just proved us you actually couldn’t.”

“Fine then. I’ll keep going to the park and jog around town if this is what you want but I don’t need someone to follow my every moves.”

“He won’t follow you. See this as a nice company. You two could bond.”

“Bond with a big and ugly man in his fifties? Thank you but I’ll pass.”

* * *

It turned out, quite surprisingly, that the bodyguard wasn’t a big and ugly man in his fifties.

He was in fact a tall and fit guy with high cheekbones and dimples. Muscular, if his broad shoulders were any indication, but he also seemed definitely too clumsy to protect someone. Louis was about to shake his hand a bit earlier when the curly lad tripped on his feet. If it wasn’t for Louis’ strong grip on the guy’s bicep, he would have landed face first on the ground.

Great first impression for a bodyguard.

Harry was his name, Harry Styles, and the mere mention of his patronymic made him laugh for a few minutes before realizing it was in fact his real name. Maybe Louis should invert the roles, Styles was a popstar name, not the one of guy supposed to assure his security.

Harry seemed to be quite dorky despite his rugged and muscular figure. How was he supposed to protect Louis? Like seriously? This was a honest question Louis was asking himself because granted Harry was taller than him but that didn’t mean a thing. Louis wasn’t a twink in need of a big boy. Thank you very much. He just needed a bodyguard to feel safer while going out. How was this guy supposed to watch over Louis if he couldn’t even stand on his two feet on a steady ground?

“Excuse me? Where can I put my bags?”

Above all, he was moving in Louis’ house today. No need to say the singer was already this close to send him back. (At least for the bodyguard part, maybe he could him around for other tasks.)

“Right, come with me upstairs, I’ll show you your room.”

Louis obviously didn’t make the mistake of choosing the biggest spare room, he didn’t want the guy to feel too comfortable around the house. He was a damn bodyguard. Why was he even living with Louis in the first place? Couldn’t he come at around 9am and leave at midnight? Louis really hated this arrangement.

The room was big enough, the bed quite large for one single person but other than that there was not a lot of furniture filling the place. There was a desk in front of the window and a walk-in closet behind a closed door. There were also a few empty shelves if Harry liked literature and bought some books with him. According to Louis, Harry might be the type of guy to read next to the fireplace with some homemade herb tea put on the table. Not that he was judging Harry because of his unbuttoned floral shirt revealing a butterfly tattoo on his chest but. Yeah. Louis was totally judging.

“Wow look at that! That’s huge.”

“Hmm.”

“I used to live in a small flat with only two rooms, this is bigger than my old living room slash kitchen slash dining room.”

“If you say so. Anyway, come downstairs when you’re settled down, I’ll show you around.”

* * *

“So this is the living room. If you wanna watch TV you can come here whenever you want, I’m usually watching movies in my own bedroom so I shouldn’t be a bother. The dining room is right there, I’m barely using it, only when important people are coming over, like managers and producers so trust me it’s close to never. This is the kitchen, I’m barely using it as well so feel free to use it because I can’t cook for shit. I won’t be against a nice meal once in a while you know.

At this floor, there’s also two other rooms. The library is at the end of the corridor and on this side this is what I’m calling the gym. There’s a punching ball and a treadmill I’ve never used but if you’re working out I guess you can use it.

As you must have noticed, I’m barely even using half of the rooms so we shouldn’t cross paths that often. Do whatever you want, I don’t care. As long as you’re not breaking anything of course.”

“Of course.” Seeing Louis didn’t have anything to add Harry continued. The air was filled with tension and Harry wanted nothing more than start a conversation with the guy. If they needed to live together 24/7, they could at least try to befriend. “Isn’t it too huge over there? Like I mean hm you’re living here alone right?”

“Not anymore apparently.”

While Louis was supposed to reply to Harry with a harsh tone, wanting to make him understand that there would be no sleepovers in his bedroom and movie nights together, the answer came out rather nicely. Damn brain never doing what Louis wanted.

“Hm yeah… Sorry if you’re not, like, happy I’m here. I didn’t really ask to live with you. Your team kinda just said ‘You’re moving in and this is non-negotiable. We want you to be able to accompany him whenever.’ They also said you were quite complicated to follow, like sometimes you might want a burger at 4am so that’s why I suppose.”

“Of course they would say that. It happened once. Fucking wankers.”

“What?”

“Nothing. At the second floor, you’ll find all the bedrooms, including mine and this is strictly out of limits. There are two bathrooms normally but the shower doesn’t work in one so unfortunately we’re gonna have to share for a while. I’m a lazy ass so you should be able to shower before I even think about cracking one eye open. All around the house, you’ll find a lovely green lawn always perfectly cut and in the back a big enough pool. You can go swim in it, play some games, wank, I don’t care but not without my permission because I’m often in it and I don’t want to be bothered. Or disturbed by your willy.”

“Hmm okay.”

“Don’t pull that face. I know I can be a bit grumpy, mostly in the morning so I apologize in advance, and that I might also appear as slightly rude-“

“Slightly, right.”

“Something to add Harold?”

“No.”

“Good. As I was saying, I might come off rude but I’m used to live by myself. You’re just a bodyguard, not my friend, so don’t expect me to do anything with you.”

“So nice of you. I’ll be in my room just bodyguarding no one.”

Okay, Louis could have been nicer and _maybe_ Harry looked a bit hurt after the house tour but Louis didn’t ask for him to come. He didn’t ask for anyone to come really. He was forced and he just needed some time to adjust.

* * *

Louis was in his room when he heard a knock on the door. Off limits he said and Harry was already being intrusive.

“What?” He grumbled.

“I made dinner if you want to come down and maybe eat with me.”

“You know, when I told you could cook it wasn’t for you to make me dinner.” Louis said while getting up and going to the door to open it.

“I know I just love cooking.”

Harry was leaning against the doorframe, which was definitely too close after only meeting the guy a couple of hours ago if you asked Louis, and looked like a weird wet fantasy the singer could have had back in the days. His hair was up in a bun, a few shorter strands falling into Harry’s forehead. His legs looked as long as ever in the sort of yoga pants he was wearing and his biceps looked enormous with the sleeves of the shirt rolled up to his shoulders.

Louis was fucked and he knew it already.

“So hm. Well thank you… I guess. What did you cook?”

“I didn’t really know what you preferred so I made some pastas with vegetables and I added some spices.”

“Sounds good to me.”

It turned out that, Louis was right. The food was really fucking good.

It didn’t really surprise Louis that his new bodyguard could cook if he was being honest with himself. Harry seemed to love wearing an apron in the kitchen. Which wasn’t particularly a bad thing. Of course, Louis wouldn’t say no to an attractive guy wearing nothing but an apron.

Not that Harry was attractive. Or that he wanted to see him with nothing on but an apron. But well, Louis was only human.

The dinner went surprisingly well when Louis managed to stop himself from getting a boner. They talked a bit about the role of Harry, how far he was going to stand behind Louis if they were at the mall, how close he was going to be if they were in a crowd. Harry asked Louis if he loved to go out a lot, wanted to know if he could ever plan to go out with his friends on a Saturday night or if this was a no no.

If Harry would have asked a few years back, Louis was quite the party animal. He was going out a lot, drinking a lot, smoking a lot. He always told himself he was generous. His mum told him he was being excessive but to him it means the same thing. He gave a lot.

Now, for a reason Louis still wasn’t sure about, the singer was barely even out after ten in the evening. Even on weekends. Some could say he had boring life, him liked to say he settled down. Granted he never had anyone to settle down with but having a good cup of tea and watching football from his bed was quite a nice way to spend an evening in his opinion.

Apparently unaware of what Louis really did to become a singer, Harry asked. The answer was quick, easy and a little bit boring. Louis went to X-Factor, won and got signed. He always thought it has been too easy, even though he worked his ass off at Bootcamp, Louis felt like people voted for him simply because he looked like a twink and had a sob story. He wasn’t proud of that but it got him where he was now.

Against all the odds, it turned out Harry was a nice enough guy. Louis never thought the tall and lanky lad was mean or anything but he did seem to be a bit boring at first. Besides, Louis was hard to please and his shitty personality didn’t help him to make new acquaintances. It kind of made people run away. To Louis it was a good thing, he wasn’t bothered and people weren’t disappointed if he ended up not giving a fuck about them right from the beginning.

Unlike what he thought though, Harry was quite sassy and funny. He didn’t let any rude or cheeky comments reach him, he replied. He seemed outgoing and quite loud. It was like Harry could go from a clumsy toddler to a confident and bright man in a few seconds and to say this was disconcerting was an understatement. Louis liked that and what he liked even more was the fact that Harry seemed to be genuinely nice, he wasn’t just giving a smile because Louis got plenty of money.

And that, that was something Louis quite needed in his life. Honest and authentic people.

After dinner they both got into their respective rooms and Louis realized things could have been worse. He could hear Harry listening to some music while he was watching TV. It was like a new routine has began and Louis found himself smiling and relaxing against the pillow. Maybe having a bodyguard wouldn’t change things much.

Until Harry knocked on his door. For the second time today. Off limits he said for fuck’s sake.

“What do you want?”

“Can I come in?”

“Why not, since you’re already disturbing Captain America and myself. He was about to punch the bad guy you know, that’s a pretty great scene.”

When no one replied, Louis turned his head from the television. He was met with the confident version of Harry. The guy was already inside the room, getting closer and closer to the bed with each step. He wasn’t looking at Louis, more like fixing the wall behind him. Harry almost looked smug and his eyes were sparkling, as if enjoying an inside joke. That’s when Louis noticed the guy was hiding something behind his back.

“What do you have there?”

“Wouldn’t you love to know.”

“I don’t have time to play Harry.”

“This might help though.”

“Help with what?”

“Help you play.”

“What?”

“See, Louis, I wanted to put some stuff in the nightstand when I found something quite interesting. I wasn’t sure at first because I had only touched it but the shape and the material reminded me of something. I couldn’t quite place it until I took a look and… Louis. I would have never thought.”

“Are you high?”

“I would have probably used it if I was but, I thought I could give it back to you. Well _if_ it belongs to you. Not sure why you left if in the other room.”

“Okay tell me what you found. That’s enough and I suck at riddles.”

“You suck at other things apparently.”

“Are you insulting me?”

“Oh no. I found a really nice toy Louis.”

“Please tell me it’s not what I think it is.”

While Harry smirked and started to look as smug as ever, Louis just wanted to die. And really, he wasn’t being overdramatic. When Harry finally removed his hands from behind his back, Louis’ cheeks were bright red and he wanted to choke on his pillows.

Harry was holding Louis’ pink dildo.

“It sounds like you’re that kind of guy finally.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Well I might not be aware of your career but I’m aware of the rumors. I like to know a bit about the person I work with.”

“And?”

“You dated a girl last year.”

“Publicity stunt.”

“So she was a beard?”

“Yep.”

“Interesting.”

“Why is that?”

“I’m gay too.”

That night, Louis barely got any sleep and when he woke up, it was to an embarrassing boner. Not that this was related to what happened last night. Or Harry related. It wasn’t related with the fact that he hasn’t slept with anyone in years either.

It was just some casual morning wood, nothing to talk about really. Just a good old boner. The problem was that Louis wasn’t living alone anymore and wanking would be more complicated, inappropriate even. Mostly now that Harry knew he owned dildos.

To Louis’ defense however, it was quite normal to own dildos when you were a young, single and homosexual man. Not his fault if he had needs. But, while wanking shouldn’t exactly be an issue since he was going to have to do it eventually, the main issue was that Louis was loud in bed. Like, very loud.

Even when he was pleasuring himself, he couldn’t help but moan, whimper and scream when he was reaching his climax. Some of his past hookups said it was hot but when you shared your house with someone, it suddenly lost his appeal. 

* * *

As Louis reached the corridor leading to the kitchen, he was greeted by the smell of bacon and toast.

Maybe having a bodyguard wasn’t that bad if it meant Louis could eat three great meals a day. He really liked pastas and take-out, of course he did, but he knew every Chinese, Italian or Indian of the neighborhood and the extra weight he gained lately wasn’t the most welcomed. 

What was unexpected but surprisingly enough not unpleasant either, was the sight of a Harry Styles wearing an apron, a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt. From where Louis stood, he couldn’t see a lot but he still could tell his bodyguard’s shoulders were broad and his back muscular. His legs were long, thin but fit and tanned. In all honesty, Louis would gladly bite the skin and leave marks all over Harry’s thighs. In a very platonic way. As a joke even. Like bro pals.

After a moment of catching his breath and regaining some dignity, Louis finally reached the counter next to him.

“Morning.”

“Louis! Hi! How are you?”

 “Fine.” The singer replied, or mumbled really. He didn’t trust his voice at the moment.

“Oh right, you’re grumpy in the morning, I almost forgot. Your cup of tea is on the table.”

“Hmm.”

Just like dinner the breakfast was delicious. Harry has made a bacon omelet with slices of buttered toast. The tea was also really good and if Louis was honest, Harry’s tea tasted almost as good as his. But not better, Louis was making the best tea of England after all.

After breakfast Louis went to the bathroom while Harry stayed behind to clear up their plates and wipe the stove with a sponge dampened in plain water. Right now, Harry looked a lot like a maid but it was in Louis’ best interest.

He was messy and hated cleaning. His laziness got the best of him years ago and now he wasn’t doing anything but sing and write songs. His career was more important than an empty fridge and a dusty shelf.

Let’s say he had priorities.

* * *

They were both in the living room when Harry spoke up. Louis was at the coffee table, working on some new songs or at least pretending to while Harry was reading on one of the sofas. The scene looked a lot like two roommates enjoying a quiet morning and Louis decided that living with someone else was definitely not that bad.

An attractive and nice boy was sat on his couch, Louis didn’t know what he did to deserve this but he wouldn’t complain.

“Louis do you need to go somewhere today?”

“Not particularly.”

“You know I’m here so you can go out more.”

“Well I don’t need to go anywhere.”

“You sure? Some grocery shopping maybe?”

Okay. Maybe he wasn’t such a nice guy.

“No thank you, Harry.”

“Fine, Louis.”

And that was it. They both dropped the subject and both got back to their own business. If Louis turned his head towards Harry a bit too much to call it subtle, no one mentioned it.

* * *

After a few weeks, Louis realized Harry’s arrival didn’t change much. He could still live the way he used to and while Harry was supposed to be his bodyguard, he also helped him around the house. The poor lad was probably bored and did this to kill time but he never really complained so Louis let it be.

Harry was good at cooking and he didn’t seem bothered to prepare meals for the both of them. More often than not he would clean the house, some other times he would go out on his own to buy food or just to go out and jog for a bit. It wasn’t ideal but they both had found a routine and Louis was quite content with his life at the moment.

He was naïve of course. Delusional even. Or maybe just an idiot. One afternoon he got a call.

“Louis. Good afternoon.”

“Hmm.”

“Always so charming.”

“I saw the ID.”

“Of course you did. We can go to the business immediately then. You’re not going out and fans are still worrying. Journalists are starting to think you’re really dead. No need to say this is really bad for the charts.”

“Probably less money for you, what a pity.”

“Louis, this is for you.”

“Isn’t it always?”

“Go out please.”

“No need to be authoritarian.”

“Today.”

“Fine, boss.”

 Louis was pissed and it was barely two in the afternoon.

 

“Wait you told me you needed new clothes.”

“Yeah.”

“Then why did we stop in front of… that shop?”

“Because I need new panties.”

And this was how, Louis William Tomlinson, singer on a hiatus, ended up in a Victoria’s Secret shop with his bodyguard. Bodyguard who needed to buy lace panties.

Louis had no idea how and when his life became such a mess but one thing was sure, it had to do with Harry’s arrival and he was going to regret it soon.

After searching through the shop, twice, for the perfect panties to buy, Harry did buy some but not without asking Louis for his opinion. The question was simple enough, he had to choose between the pink, the white or the light blue one. What wasn’t simple was when Louis had to ask the shop assistant to bring him some panties in different sizes while Harry was in the changing room. What _really_ wasn’t simple was Louis discovering Harry’s tattooed torso.

Louis got out of the shop, went straight to the bathroom and took ten minutes to regain a normal breathing and for his cheeks to stop burning. If he had to touch himself to cool down, that was his own business.

Back in the car, Louis thought he was going to burst.

 “So, what do you think of them? You left so fast.”

“What I think of what?”

“The panties.”

“They’re… I’m not answering that.”

“Oh come on.”

“Nope, not happening.”

“Personally I think they’re really nice.”

“If you say so.”

“You’re going to love them too you know.”

“What is that suppose to mean?”

“You’ll see.”

Louis was pretty sure Harry winked at him after that and that absolutely didn’t turn him on. Not one bit. Louis was an adult, a responsible and perfectly in control adult and he wouldn’t be aroused by a simple wink. He needed more than that. So much more.

In his defense though, it was not his fault if Harry was fit. Or not even fit really. He was just nice to look at, in a friendly way. In a bodyguard-ly way.

“Are you okay Louis?”

“I’m okay.”

“You don’t seem like it.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You seem to be hot. Your cheeks are a bit red.”

“I-I’m… They aren’t and I’m really fine. Just the mall you know.”

“Hmm.”

“Really, the air conditioning wasn’t working or something.”

“Sure.”

Louis always told himself that you learned a lot about people by looking at what they bought and right now he wasn’t sure if this was a good thing.

Louis ended up buying the last Call Of Duty and a pack of beer while Harry bought panties, candles and oil massage. It made him wonder how many personalities Harry had and so far, the singer detected four: a cheeky one, not afraid of teasing and making sexual innuendos; a confident one where Harry clearly assumed his opinions; a clumsy one where he acted like a big toddler (or deer, according to the circumstances) and a domestic one where he cleaned, cooked and basically took care of everything and everyone.

Louis hoped for himself Harry had a bodyguard personality as well because so far the job he had been employed to was still missing.

Back in home Harry went to the kitchen to reheat the takeout they bought while Louis settled the table. They decided to buy some Indian and even if it wasn’t as great as Harry’s cooking, it was still something tasty.

Not that Louis was already used to Harry’s cooking or anything.

* * *

Louis was sound asleep the next morning when his phone rang.

“Good morning Mr Tomlison.”

“Hello?”

“Meeting at 10 am, bring your bodyguard.”

And then the line went dead.

It has only been a few weeks since Harry was living with Louis so the singer was feeling rather confident, he wasn’t expecting anything bad, mostly because he knew he finally managed to go out a few times and fans were relieved.

Once again though, Louis has been naive to think Management would call him to a simple debriefing meeting. Of course it was bad news. When wasn’t it? They were greeted by three people, Louis’manager, his assistant and someone he knew way too well, the PR guy. He should have known better.

“Take a sit, both of you.”

It was probably the first time Harry was attending a not-so-nice-meeting and according to his sweaty hands he was a nervous wreck. If Louis was honest, Harry had all the right to be.

“Have you seen the news Mr Tomlinson?”

“Not really.”

“Allow me to enlighten you then. This morning The Sun released a paper about your little walk to the mall. I was delighted to see you’ve listened to me and went out. I wasn’t as delighted when I saw why you went shopping.”

“What do you mean?”

“What I mean? Was it necessary to go to a shop selling women underwear with a male?”

Of fucking course.

Louis knew this was up to no good.

“Anything to say?”

“It wasn’t for me?”

“I don’t care for whom it was Tomlinson. We didn’t spend two years hiring the lovely Eleanor for you to go to Veronica’s Secret-“

“Victoria.”

“-buying God knows what with that little fellow over there. We were clear on that point.”

“What does this have to do with the beard?”

“The beard, as you so nicely call her, was there to stop any homosexual rumors. Do you think you’ve spent two years dating a woman to end up buying some gay things in a shop. Louis, I know you’ve always been a bit reckless and I know you don’t like rules but this is for you and your career. You can’t risk it. People aren’t as opened as you think.”

“You the first. I’m pretty sure if we made a survey people would answer yes to the question ‘do you think Louis Tomlinson is gay?’ but people are still here. If they stop buying my albums because of my sexuality it clearly means they weren’t there for the right reasons.”

“So what? You’re willing to take the risk?”

“Yes I am. This is my image and my career and I wanna be honest with the people supporting me. Besides, in what going to this shop is gay. That doesn’t mean anything, a lot of people are doing it. What if I wanted to buy something for my sister? You know The Sun is always saying shit.”

“So you’re saying an intervention isn’t necessary?”

“Yes, Harry is my bodyguard and we went to the mall, end of story.”

* * *

During a couple of weeks life went on.  

Harry and Louis went to the mall another time (to buy groceries only), went to the park to play footie and on a Saturday night they even went to the cinema. Which wasn’t a date night. It was just a movie night where Louis might have let a few tears fall down his cheeks while Harry was soothing him with a hand in his hair. Not a date then.

Harry wasn’t really appearing as a bodyguard to Louis but more like a friend. They were hanging out, walking side by side, bantering and chatting easily. Sometimes, Louis would get this weird feeling he has known Harry for his whole life and that thought was scaring him more than he would want to.

A few times, fans saw them on the streets and came to ask for autographs but the singer never got mobbed. Harry had learned to step back a little for the pictures not to get in shot and everything was working pretty well. No one ever asked who this tall boy going out with Louis was.

Harry still cooked and cleaned, looking a lot like a maid with his apron and tight yoga pants but Louis never found the strength to tell him to stop. He loved it. Harry was also more comfortable around the house and that was how both men found a routine. Harry was now used to watch TV in the living room when Louis was upstairs and they managed to share the bathroom without any incident. Three times a week, Harry would work out and after that he was often at the pool, making sure Louis wasn’t.

All in all, they were never bothered by the other and it was nice to have someone to spend time with. Living in a big mansion was great but often lonely.

Today was not different. Both of the boys woke up around nine in the morning, ate breakfast and showered. This time in their own bathroom now that the other shower was finally fixed. While Louis was writing, Harry was running on the treadmill.

A casual and incident free morning really.

“Hmm Louis. Can I go to the pool? I’m sweating.”

 “Sure.”

When the noises around the pool stopped about twenty minutes later, Louis got up from his place on the couch and decided to go change into his swim trucks. Today was a lovely day and he sure was going to enjoy it. His perfectly tanned skin needed some help.

When Louis arrived, Harry was still by the pool and it would seem the singer wasn’t the only one wanting to enjoy the day. Harry was sunbathing on one of the deckchairs, some drops of water still present on his chest while his hair was wet and down.

The bodyguard was wearing short yellow swim shorts making his limbs look even longer. For the first time, Louis could finally take notice of his tan and toned torso and some tattoos covering his chest, a butterfly, two swallows and two leaves. He also had some on his arms, some weird doodles mixed with awesome masterpieces.

Louis’ mouth was suddenly very dry and his cock very awake.

“Louis! Hi!”

“H-hi.”

“You okay there?”

“Yep. Hm… Are you almost done?”

“Yes, no more sweat. Just chilling out you know.”

“I can see that. Can you leave me the pool?”

“Oh you can swim while I’m here.”

“I’d rather not.”

“Are you afraid I might stare?”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“That’s what you think Louis. That’s what you think.”

* * *

From there, things went downhill.

It all started on a Monday. Harry woke up first and went to his own bathroom to clean up like any other day. Louis who liked to pretend he didn’t know Harry took exactly thirteen minutes under the hot spray every morning was listening.

At first everything seemed as normal as ever, the water was running and the radio was still playing. Louis, as the awful human being he was, decided to get up. Harry has been in the shower for twenty minutes and well, Louis was the one paying the bills. (He really wasn’t a little shit or curious okay.) He walked down the corridor and that’s when it strike him, Harry wasn’t singing along the radio.

It should have been nothing but hey, Harry could have slipped, fell and hit his head really hard. Maybe Harry was dead and Louis could not announce his bodyguard died in his shower. _He could not._

Louis was definitely a curious little shit and that’s when the first sound came out. A heavy breath.  After a few seconds it started again, louder this time and for a few more moments, the soft noises continued until something resounded. This time Louis forgot about any boundaries, opened the door and stepped in. It sounded a lot like someone falling.

Except. Well except Harry was definitely not drowning, nor falling on the ceramic tiles, nor even asleep under the running water and Louis was so fucking embarrassed he might die. Could the ground swallow him? Quickly? Please and thank you.

Harry was fingering himself. His head was thrown back, probably the sound Louis heard before coming in, his back was arched against the wall of the shower and while his left hand was gripping his hair, Harry’s right hand was behind him. Two fingers deep in his bum. Not that Louis took the time to notice, count and watch them move. Nope.

“Oh Louis! I didn’t hear you coming!”

“Well I almost had. Heard you coming that is.”

“Cheeky.” Over the lack of answer, Harry continued. “I think you should go back to your room, I’m in the middle of something, if you know what I mean. Or maybe you want to stay? I can put on a show. It’s up to you really.”

“Are you planning on getting off in my shower?”

“That won’t be the first time. Or the last for that matter. I also came in my bed, well yours technically, but I washed the sheets don’t worry.”

Louis left without another word or glance. He wasn’t pissed, he was hard, rock hard.

Things continued on a Tuesday night. He and Harry just came home from a day with Louis’ label and as usual Louis headed straight toward the living room while Harry was cooking dinner.

The problem occurred when Harry called Louis to eat, saying dinner was ready. Louis didn’t take notice at first since his brain was too busy trying to figure out what the smell was. It seemed to be macaroni cheese, Louis’ favorite meal, and really that was all he cared about at this very moment. He sat down, poured water in both of their glasses and fumbled with the tablecloth while waiting for Harry to arrive.

It sounded all very domestic and he didn’t mind one bit.

And then, well. It all happened too fast for Louis to register anything. While Harry usually wore his apron with clothes under it, he was only wearing an apron tonight. Yes Harry Styles was very much naked in Louis’ kitchen.

“I hope it doesn’t bother you I don’t wear anything.”

Louis was just sporting a semi, not bothered at all.

“I used to be naked all the time at my old place but I didn’t dare asking you because I didn’t know how you would react. However things changed a bit since you saw me naked, in a comprising situation and position at that, so I thought we were passed that.”

Louis left the room without even eating his favorite meal.

On Thursday, things became a bit clearer. Louis was now sure Harry was doing everything on purpose. He just couldn't find a solid reason why.

If it was to make the singer slightly uncomfortable, it worked. If it was to sexually frustrate him, it worked. And if it was to make him flustered, it worked too. Everything worked and Louis really needed to find a way to wank. His balls were going blue. All of these were still no solid reasons though.

* * *

It all happened pretty randomly but Louis lost what he has left of willpower on Sunday.

Louis was once again in the living room working on his next album while Harry was tidying the messy kitchen. Thanks to a great idea from Louis, thinking it was so cool to have an open space, there was no separation between the two rooms and Louis had a great view on Harry's back. Or just a view really. No greatness in that.

It was a perfect coincidence when Louis’ eyes caught movement in the kitchen, Harry bent over the counter to wipe it off. What was not a coincidence however was Harry wearing low waist skinny jeans.

The problem with low skinny jeans if you asked Louis was that everyone could see your underwear. Louis has seen tons of underwear in his life. Boxers, panties, tongs, everything really. And while Louis didn’t mind a great sight he saw some really nasty things with low skinny jeans revealing really unpleasant body parts.

The bigger problem at the moment was that the sight was actually really really _really_ interesting. It shouldn’t have been an issue but Louis was pretty sure those were panties and he was also pretty sure this bum belonged to Harry.

So yeah Louis had a perfectly angled view on Harry's panties.

Harry’s panties were white, the lace looking thin and soft. Harry's bum looking even smaller in those but appeared to be well-rounded. Louis’ mouth was agape and that's when Harry decided to clear his throat. Louis realized he has been staring, drooling almost, and he flushed.

"Enjoying the view? You recognize them?"

"Do I recognize what?"

"Louis you're not productive! The panties. We bought them together."

"I don't think we did, _you_ bought them."

"You helped me choose them it’s basically the same thing. Do you like them?"

_Yes yes yes._

"You don't have to reply, I'm sure you like them anyway. I personally think they make my bum look great. The lace is such a great quality. Feels like I don't even wear anything. I think you should touch them, never found something that soft. Did I mention how they make my bulge look? It's so tight around it. Just thinking about it gets me hot all over. Anyway. I'm done in the kitchen so if you need anything Louis, I'll be in my room."

"Yeah do that."

"If you need _anything_ Louis, really.”

That night, after dinner, both boys went back into their rooms earlier than usual. Louis had a public event at Manchester for the launch of a new perfume the next day and they needed to leave the house at 8:30am.

Once Louis was sure Harry's TV was on, he picked up his computer and went to his favorite website of the moment, Tumblr. Louis was used to watch porn videos but he soon found himself tired of it. That was of course until he found the best tag of his life 'boysonboys'. Gifs, shorts videos and pictures of gay couples making out, fucking or playing were now enough to make Louis hard. It was exhilarating, new, softer that what he was used to and he loved it.

He knew what he was about to do was bad but today was a rough day and he still got Harry's panties in mind and he was only human. Besides, it has been weeks, Louis needed some sort of release.

He started with a few gifs. The first one showing two men on a sofa, one on the other's lap, simply making out. They were shirtless and both of their cocks were aligned together even though they still had their pants on. It was hot and cute at the same time. All the things Louis liked really. He used to like it rough back in the days but sometimes he needed his partner to whisper sweet nothings into his ear, kiss him passionately and fuck him deep and slow.

The second gif made Louis play with his nipples. He liked the teasing part a lot, even when he was pleasuring himself. Two naked men were in bed, the sheets around their ankles and while one seemed to be sucking on his lover's neck, the other was trying to gain more friction. Louis missed love bites and intimacy, someone calling him his.

The next link he found was a short video. A young boy was riding a man, the tags saying it all #daddy #kink #riding #baby #twink. What the tags didn't say was that the younger boy kept his back to the camera and Louis could perfectly see the dick of the older guy going deeper and deeper into the twink's hole. His butt cheeks were spread wide and Louis didn't need anything more to start touching himself properly.

His nipples were hard and red, his breath hitching every time the younger man moaned on cam and all he wanted was a cock up his bum. As soon as Louis started to pump himself he was on the edge. All his sexual frustration was rushing through him and he realized he has forgotten how good it was.

After a few more strokes Louis was already leaking precum and his slit was sensitive. His right hand was moving quickly on his dick and his left hand was pinching his nipple hard, making Louis’ hiss in pleasure. He wanted to moan loudly, wanted everyone to know how good it felt right now.

The faster Louis stroked his dick, the more his breath was shattered. Little sounds were escaping his mouth and he wished he could moan as loud as he wanted to. It has been so long since he last had a hand on himself, so long since he didn’t feel this strong and amazing feeling at the pit on his guts.

His hand tightened around his dick, the pumps going faster and stronger. Louis was so close, he could feel his orgasm building up. His toes were curled around the sheets, his back arched and all his muscles were tensed. He was going to come, he knew it, he was one stroke away. His breath was out of control, sweat was running on his forehead and he was already planning the second round in his head. He wanted fingers in his bum, he wanted to feel full and wreck himself.

He was still one stroke away when a knock on his door startled him.

He wanted to scream in frustration, to tell Harry to fuck off already but he just couldn’t. He was so close that he couldn’t even think about a sentence. His brain was only focused on the pleasure he was feeling. His lungs not receiving enough air to form a sound that wasn’t a moan or a whimper.

Deciding not to respond, he hoped Harry would get the memo and go back into his room. The only emergency at the moment was Louis’ need to come, a conversation with his bodyguard could wait.

The last few strokes were even quicker, his breath heavier and his moans louder. He no longer cared about anything or anyone, only thinking about a release.

When Louis finally came, his orgasm lasted for what felt like minutes. His whole body stilled and his head was spinning by the strength of it. He was on the verge of passing out, like drained from energy. His mouth was still wide open, a scream escaping his lips. His eyes were shut and he was sure those were fireworks under his eyelids. Bright colors dancing and creating weird patterns. His forehead was covered in sweat, his hair all over his face and he felt wrecked. Completely and utterly wreck.

That night, Louis fell asleep in no time.

* 

As predicted, the singer and his bodyguard left the house early the next morning.

They both wore sweatpants and loose t-shirts, Louis’ personal stylist and makeup artist supposed to make them look beautiful in a hotel room of Manchester. The whole crew was always meeting up before an important event and this one was going to be the first with Harry as Louis’ bodyguard. Louis still didn’t really see him as a bodyguard. Whenever they went out, Harry was with him but he couldn’t really say Harry was a protective armor around him.  

Even if he would never admit it, Louis was nervous. This was his first public event with Harry and he still didn’t know if his bodyguard’s skills were great. He was sure his management wouldn’t have employed a novice but Louis still wasn’t convinced.

The ride to Manchester was quiet, a soft song playing in the car while Harry was asleep. Bodyguard 0 – Louis 1.

Louis was lost in his thoughts when the car came to a stop. He was glad to already be there if he was completely honest and just wanted one thing, be back at home. He didn’t particularly want to spend the day pretending to love a perfume he never ever smelt. Just because this launch was important didn’t mean it was important for Louis.

It wasn’t like he had other things to do but still.

Louis’ team had booked a suite in the hotel right next to the place of the event so they could all get ready. Become a celebrity and lose all natural, that should have been the title of the job advert. Every time Louis went somewhere he needed to get his hair styled, his skin cleaned and his outfit approved.

Before anyone could leave, a member of the security team did a little speech to detail the progress of the day and too Harry apart to remind him his role.

“Mr. Styles, as you probably already know it, this is a really important event. There’s going to be a lot of people and it’s easy to feel overwhelmed in a crowd. However, your job is to not let that happen. Everything needs to stay under control. Your job here is simple, you don’t leave Mr. Tomlinson’s side, even for a minute. You’re staying with him at any time. He needs to go to the toilets, you follow. He talks to people, you follow. He signs autographs, you follow. If he needs to be guide, don’t hesitate to help him with a hand on his back. Your role here is easy, don’t lose him.”

“Yes Sir.”

Until the opening of the perfume launch everything passed in a blur. There were people everywhere, running, screaming and speaking in different languages. Everyone worried something bad will happen and security members at every corner because of the number of celebrities present.

Louis’ makeup artist, Mrs. Teasdale, wasn’t only here for the singer today and she had a tight schedule to follow. Caroline, his stylist, took care of him right after and gave him his outfit. She got him tight black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, a beautiful black blazer and polish shoes. His bum has always been his best feature and she knew it just as much as he did.

Ten minutes before the beginning, Louis met up with Harry. He was wearing a perfectly adjusted black suit and his hair was pushed back with some hair gel. If Louis was flirting with him he would tell him he looked gorgeous but. He was not.

Just before opening the door Louis was held back by Harry. A hand was on his elbow and Harry’s mouth was right next to Louis’ ear, ready to tell him something.

“Love the way you scream my name when you come.”


	2. Chapter 2

Saying the event wasn’t going well was an understatement at this point.

The perfume was crap. The smell was unoriginal and the patchouli clearly too prominent, the bottle wasn't exactly what he would call ‘pretty’ and Louis still didn't know who was behind it. As if it wasn’t enough, most of the celebrities attending the launch were in the fashion and beauty industry while Louis' job was to sing to crowds of teenage girls.

All in all, the event was pointless but it wasn’t even what was bothering Louis the most. Oh no, what was bothering him was his erection. Louis should have been embarrassed and the situation should have been awkward but really, all Louis could think about was what Harry told him and he was turned on. As simple as that.

_“Love the way you scream my name when you come.”_

Harry’s voice has been deep and rough. The words slow, making Louis’ spine straighten and his head spin. Everything in Harry’s tone was screaming sex and arousal and all Louis wanted was for Harry to talk dirty to him. Louis wanted Harry to talk about all the things he wanted to do to him, about how Harry wanted to wreck him. His biceps big and muscular, his chest broad, Louis wanted to be pinned against a wall and fucked just like that, his legs around Harry's waist. Harry holding him until Louis would fall apart.

The singer felt different since last night and he wasn’t sure why. He didn't know if it was because he finally got himself off after so many weeks of sexual frustration or because of all the innuendos from Harry but one thing was sure though, Louis wanted to have sex. He wanted to be stretched open, to feel full and sore.

The sooner, the better.

The crazy part of all this? Louis wanted to have sex with his bodyguard. While a few weeks back he would have tried to do everything he could to stay away from him, Louis couldn’t seem to find a reason why not now. Harry was fit, cheeky and into men. Besides, Louis was pretty sure Harry wouldn't say no to him. 

He had been there when Louis got off apparently, staying even when Louis didn’t reply and the thought itself was enough to send another rush of want through Louis’ body. He didn’t really care about the people around him anymore. Yes this was an official event, but his mind was replaying quite vivid moments and he couldn’t seem to stop it.

Louis could picture himself In bed, a hand on his cock, moaning and squirming. He could remember the knock on his door and thinking Harry would leave.

Louis then imagined Harry on the other side of his bedroom door, listening to the singer pleasuring himself. Maybe Harry was also touching himself because of the moans he was hearing, a hand on his bulge, trying to get some friction. Louis was that kind of person himself. The kind to get himself off while listening to people having sex.

Louis honestly didn’t remember what he screamed when he came so he was going to trust Harry on this one. Besides, it wouldn't surprise him though that much. Louis was loud in bed and screaming the name of his partner was a normal occurrence when he came. Knowing Harry was the reason of his boner in the first place, Louis probably screamed his name.

And instead of feeling embarrassed, Louis’ cock was hard during the launch of a new fragrance. An understatement he said.

* * *

Once most of the speeches have been given and the presentation video has been played, people didn't have to stay and Louis was the one of the first people to stand up to leave. Harry got on his feet almost immediately and followed.

Along the event, it turned out that Harry was actually pretty damn good at his job. He was never too close to Louis nor too far, his facial expression remaining impassive and the words exchanged with Louis rare. He was professional and Louis loved it. Serious Harry was attractive, sue him.

Back in the car and on their way back to London, Harry was first to speak.

"Did you like it?"

“Did I like what?”

“The perfume.”

"Do I look like I like cheap and fruity perfume?"

"Well I loved it."

"Of course you did."

Louis wasn't even surprised anymore, Harry owned a strawberry shampoo and a banana lips balm. Not that he checked but well, he kind of did.

* * *

Since a month and a half now, Louis was working on his next album and he was feeling quite proud of the songs he wrote. It was different, a bit rockier and the thought of maybe reaching another audience with it was appealing. However, just like every time he was writing something, Louis had this awful period of self-doubt and felt like shit for a few days. Thanks to him, he had the best friend of all the best friends.

Louis and Zayn had met in middle school and since then they had shared everything together: their first kiss, their first time and their sexual crisis resolving in the both of them crying over ice cream when they figured they were both gay. They were joined at the hip and knew everything there was to know about the other. When Louis needed advice about his songs, he would always call Zayn.

That time, they met up on a sunny afternoon and decided to sit by the pool. Louis had tons of sheets of paper around him while Zayn had bottles of beer and weed, the usual setup. Louis was nervously chewing on his lip and his best friend was reading the first set of lyrics with a smug smile on his face. Louis hated him.

Every time Zayn smiled like that he could mean two things. One, the lyrics were actually really good and he was truly impressed. Two, Louis was in deep shit and Zayn was about to mess with him and ask tons of questions. Louis really hoped it was the first option today because he wasn’t in the mood for questions.

"Did you meet a pornstar recently?" was Zayn's first question.

Louis was in deep shit.

"What?"

"I'm going to rephrase it, did you fuck a pornstar recently?"

"Are you high?"

If Louis was completely honest, this was an ordinary question when it came to Zayn. They had discovered weed seven years ago and to this day they would smoke some once in a while. Most of the time they would get high and horny and it ended up with the two of them going to a club, fucking a random stranger each and calling it a night.

"Not yet. But mate seriously what are those lyrics? I love them. You know I always love your work and this is no exception."

"But?"

"But what was the inspiration? Or who?"

Louis honestly didn't know. He wrote most of the lyrics Zayn was reading at night, once he and Harry were done eating and in their respective rooms. Louis’ major inspiration has always been his life, his own feelings and his way to see the world. Nothing changed for this album.

"You know how I write Zayn, just thinking about life."

"Did you meet someone new?" 

Louis was about to reply when they got interrupted by Harry, asking if it was okay if he went out for a bit since Louis wasn't home alone today and Louis was fast to agree. If Zayn didn't like what Louis wrote, they would probably smoke a bit and forget about it. He didn’t particularly want to give Harry more reasons to tease him. 

"So who was that? Never saw him before." Zayn asked once Harry left.

"My bodyguard. You know, told you about those dickheads from Management who like to control everything. They hired the guy a while ago."

"Well that answers my question, you met someone new. Besides he’s bloody fit, I would have wet dreams about him too."

"I don't have wet dreams about him what the fuck mate?"

Louis actually had one a while back and he could probably tell Zayn but his best friend already got enough embarrassing stories about him to ruin his life, at least twice. He didn’t need another one.

The dream was so hot Louis came in his boxers without even touching himself that night.

_I was asleep and awake at the same time. That state where you seem stuck between two worlds, travelling between consciousness and unconsciousness without having any control on either of those. I couldn’t open my eyes but could still hear what was happening around me._

 

_Last night has been a rough night and me and Harry crashed on the couch, too tired to go upstairs. We took everything but our boxers off and fell asleep just like that, barely bothering with a goodnight._

_I was still on couch, the soft and cushions doing wonders on my heated skin. I could feel Harry's hot breathing next to my ear and his body close to mine but couldn’t move._

 

_"I think we should fuck." Harry said, hot and slow. His voice even rougher than usual because of the night of sleep. I was only able to mumble in reply, my body still too exhausted to function properly but Harry seemed to understand and took that as a sign to keep going._

 

_"You're so fit I can't resist you. Want to fuck you since day one."_

_Louis’ cock was filling up quickly, his own brain losing control over his body._

 

_"I want to prep myself. Want to stretch me open with my fingers. God Louis, I want my hole to be all slick and ready for your cock. Then I’m going ride you okay and you’ll stay still. You’re going to be so good for me Louis. So so good.”_

_“Hmm.”_

_“I bet you would like that wouldn’t you. You would love seeing me fingers deep in my ass, rocking my hips down and moaning your name. God that would make you dick leak precum wouldn’t it? It would make you all wet to fuck me."_

_"Yeah..."_

_When Harry came back with lube and condoms, I felt his body hovering over mine. His fingers twisting my nipples and his mouth leaving purple marks on my neck._

 

_"You like that when I play with your nipples?"_

 

_"Sensitive."_

 

_"Hmm, I wonder what other parts of your body are sensitive.”_

_After that Harry took my left nipple in his mouth, licking and biting at it while I was squirming underneath him. My dick was hard and red, resting between both of our bellies. Harry was about to-_

"Louis? Lou? Are you with me mate?"

"I want to be fucked by Harry."

"That’s great babe, you know I keep telling you it's not great to only jerk yourself off. But who’s this Harry guy?”

"Man keep up please, my bodyguard."

"And you want to have sex with him?”

“I think you heard me the first time.”

“If I was a great best friend who gave great advices I would tell you not to sleep him with him because that’s a recipe for disaster. However, since you’re a grownup man in need of a good fuck.”

“You think I should?”

“Why not, you seem to enjoy those green eyes, curly hair and long limbs quite a lot."

"I didn't write about that Zayn."

"Nah I'm messing with you but you definitely wrote _Beside you I’m a loaded gun, I can’t contain this anymore, I’m all yours._ "

"I did not? I did? Shit…"

“ _And I don’t care it’s obvious, I just can’t get enough of you._ "

“Please stop.”

“ _Taste on my tongue_.”

"I can't sell that."

* * *

It all happened on a Saturday night.

Louis was by the pool trying to change what he could barely call lyrics. Zayn told him the whole idea was great but that the words were maybe a bit too explicit for the young audience he had.

Louis would love to have older fans if he was completely honest. He was twenty-five now and never asked for young teenage girls to listen to his music. Unfortunately, Management thought it was a great idea to choose a target not older than seventeen year old. Easier to reach they had said, easier to please they had promised. Easier to manipulate to gain money on their backs Louis had thought.

He would never complain publicly though and he loved them all more than anything. They were the reason he was here today, doing what he loved. Louis was just afraid they were not supporting him for the right reasons. He knew it was probably stupid but he kept wondering how a 12 year old girl could appreciate melody and lyrics.

Louis also wished his fans could be a bit older for himself. No matter the topic of his songs, he had to keep the words PG rated and at the end, it didn’t feel like him.

Those lyrics he wrote about sex and passion were a bit too explicit, he knew it, but he has written them. He worked so hard on this, going to bed late every night since a few months to make this album the best he ever did. The worst part was that he knew that would sell eventually but it was frustrating to know that your work was never really yours.

Louis could also tell his management to fuck off, tell them that his work was worthy but Louis was afraid. Afraid fans would leave him, afraid tabloids would call him a faggot because some line clearly implied he was thinking about a man. They wouldn’t be wrong of course, Louis was gay but officially he was in the closet.

What would people think of him? A young and homosexual man writing about sexual frustration? Yeah not so good for business.

 “Louis? You’re alright?” Harry was at Louis’ bedroom door, staring at him intensely, as if trying to read right through him.

“Yeah just thinking.”

“Are those the lyrics you’ve been working on?”

“Hm. Not sure I’m ever gonna use them though.”

“Why not?”

“Not really sure those are the stories a young audience wants to listen to.”

“What are they talking about?”

“I really shouldn’t tell you.”

“Is it about me?” Louis knew his bodyguard was joking if the dimples on his cheeks were any indication. Besides, there was no chance Harry could know. It still surprised Louis though and his cheeks became crimson red.

“Are they? About me?”

“No.” 

Without any warning Harry stepped into the room, grabbed some sheets and started to run to his own bedroom. Louis didn’t understand what was happening at first and once he did it was way too late. He was about to stand up when he heard Harry’s door slam shut.

Once in front of Harry’s bedroom, Louis knocked on the door and hoped for his bodyguard to have some common sense and stop acting like a child who just got his hand on the coolest toy.

Harry couldn’t read Louis’ lyrics. Not now, not in a million years, not ever. Those lyrics looked like a teenage boy diary discovering what sex was for the first time. Louis wrote, rather graphically, about his sensations, his frustration, lust and arousal. Worst of all, he wrote those with Harry in mind and Louis didn’t need him to know how he felt when he was around him.

“Harry open this fucking door. Harry. I swear to God I don’t give a shit if I have to des-”

The door flung open and Louis was met with Harry’s wide green eyes staring at him. Louis was so screwed, he needed to run and go hide in his room for the rest of the month.

No, he needed to fire Harry.

This was all his fault after all. If Harry wasn’t that adorable and sexy at the same time Louis wouldn’t feel that way. If Harry wasn’t sliding sexual innuendos in every single fucking sentence Louis wouldn’t be hard half of the time.

Without Harry though, Louis wouldn’t have written a single song and he would still have blue balls.

“Is this about me?”

“You tell me. You read them no?”

“Fuck Louis.”

So yeah, it happened on a Saturday night and Louis was in a mad mood but Harry grabbed his arm, closed the door and leaded him to his bed.

Things could have been worse.

* * *

Louis was sprawled on the bed when Harry joined him. The first second their lips met, no need to say Louis felt like crying. It has been months since he last kissed someone and he almost came on the spot. He was overwhelmed and he had all the reasons to be. After many days thinking about this moment, after many nights wanking at the thought of Harry kissing him, it was finally happening.

The next minutes were a blur of wet tongues tangling together, lips fitting perfectly against each other and moans escaping both of their mouths. Louis could feel his dick harden against Harry’s thigh and he sincerely hoped he wasn’t the only one getting hard because that would be pretty embarrassing. When Harry started to kiss his jaw, Louis felt Harry’s dick on his own thigh and a wave of relief rushed through him.

The more the minutes passed, the more Louis was panting and the more he was getting frustrated. He wanted Harry to stop kissing him so he could grab his cock already. Louis wanted to feel Harry’s wet and pink sinful lips around his dick, wanted to be swallowed entirely. Louis was so ready to be fucked over and over again. He wanted to feel it tomorrow and the days after.

Louis wanted Harry to fuck him deep and slow, then quick and hard. He wanted him to suck him off and finger-fuck him. God he wanted Harry’s tongue licking his rim. All he got though were kisses and he couldn’t stand it anymore.

He was about to grab Harry’s cock, to make him understand that kisses were for romance and teenagers. He was a grown up man who needed to have sex, not a lover boy coming for the first time. He was really about to do it when Harry twisted his nipple.

Louis’ mind went blank.

His nipples have always been so sensitive, it should probably be illegal. Ever since he was a teenager, he couldn’t help but hiss in pleasure with every touch, as light as they were. At first, Louis thought it wasn’t normal, men nipples shouldn’t be hard, red and oversensitive like this but when he first learned how to pleasure himself by just touching them, when he came one time by just playing with them, he never complained again.

Harry lifted Louis’ shirt up and let the singer took it off completely. The bodyguard instantly started to kiss Louis’ torso and stopped over his nipples. He was twisting them with his fingers, sometimes pinching them and Louis should be ashamed by the noises he was making but he didn’t give a fuck about anything now than Harry was pleasuring him.

“Louis can I suck you off?”

“Are you fucking serious?”

“I- Oh my god I’m so sorry I thought that you-“

“Get on with it already!”

Harry did.

He kept mouthing down Louis’ torso until reaching his hipbones and sucked. When the skin turned a pretty shade of red, he licked the mark and started biting a little lower. Louis was so ready to have Harry’s mouth on him that he couldn’t stop squirming in anticipation. Harry’s lips were bitten red and swollen from the kisses and all Louis could do was picturing them curving around his dick.

When Harry’s lips finally reached down, he removed Louis’ boxers slowly and teasingly, never letting his gaze waver. His eyes were fixed on Louis’ and oh so green, it was almost magical. When Harry finally licked Louis’ head he couldn’t help but scream.

Louis had received a lot of blowjobs in his life. Some were sloppy, some were quick in a bar restroom and some long and good but never did Louis felt like this. Harry’s tongue was warm and wet, heavy on the underside of Louis’ cock. Harry took Louis deeper and deeper without even gagging, sometimes pulling his head back to breath in but never without licking the singer’ length until reaching the tip and sinking back down.

Louis reached for Harry’s curls and pulled at them, earning a low groan and a “Fuck my mouth.” from the bodyguard.

Louis didn’t waste a minute and moved his hips up and down, slowly at first so Harry could relax his jaw before resuming. After this, the scene became almost obscene. Louis was working his hips fast and hard, hitting the back of Harry’s throat each time without even caring about Harry’s poor mouth anymore. Harry didn’t seem to mind if the noises he was making were any indication. He was moaning like a pornstar, the noises muffled by Louis’ cock in his mouth but still loud enough to be heard in the quiet room.

They were both sweating and panting but none of them seem to care, to busy trying to get each other off. After a while, Harry started pumping his own cock and Louis knew he was been close. Louis fastened his pace, thrusting with all he got and came into Harry’s mouth with a whimper. Harry swallowed it all without even gagging or stopping the hand he had on himself.

Harry came in his hand a few seconds later, Louis’ dick still in his mouth. If Harry bit at the skin lightly without realizing it, Louis was no one to complain and enjoyed the pain quietly.

That night, they both fell asleep into their respective rooms with a smile on their faces. Harry was content with himself and Louis was less frustrated.

* * *

A week later the singer had a meeting with his label to discuss the lyrics he rewrote.

Harry was sat next to him but it was still a bit weird for Louis to see Harry as a proper bodyguard. He was talented for this job, there was no doubt about it but now Louis felt like Harry was his dirty little secret and he didn't like it one bit.

What he loved though was what he was doing with Harry. He was not a dirty little secret for nothing after all and it soon became a habit. It could take different forms, it didn't always start the same way but the result was always the same.

When Louis was tired, Harry would propose a massage and would end up sucking him off. When Louis was in the kitchen waiting for dinner, Harry would appear naked with a pink apron around his waist and they would rut against each other on the counter. One time, Louis was by the pool, sunbathing, when the younger boy appeared in his really short yellow shorts. It barely took one second for Louis to drop on his knees.

When they have both arrived at the label’s office around ten this morning, right before entering the building, Louis has caught a glimpse of arousal in his bodyguard's eyes.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"You're smirking."

“You're hot."

Louis has snorted. It must have been years since someone last called him 'hot' and even if he knew he had nice eyes and a fit body, hot was still a bit too much for him. It was still a pleasant feeling to seduce people.

Then Harry spoke again and Louis tripped on his feet "I'm wearing pink panties today." and really, Harry needed to stop whispering dirty things right before important meetings or events. It was getting out of control.

 

“So I rewrote the lyrics."

"That’s great. If it was up to me I would have released them, trust me, you know how much I support your work. They were different, a bit rockier but also quite explicit."

"So I've been told."

"What was your inspiration? This album is going to have a way better background than the others, I can feel it and people are going to be curious. As your producer, I would love to know a bit more."

"I don't really-" Louis started to reply when Harry cut him off.

"It was me who-"

It would be okay if Harry only decided to make Louis frustrated but no. Oh no, Harry also decided to ruin Louis' life and he was doing an amazing job so far.

Louis thought elbowing him could be a great idea to show who the boss was but it turned out elbowing a muscular bodyguard wasn’t. Harry grabbed Louis' elbow before it could even touch him and hold it tight. With a smirk on his face, of course.

"Very bad of you to hit me. I'll have to punish you tonight."

The meeting ended up with a boner, a blushing Louis and a smirking Harry.

 

Harry was ruining the singer's life  _and_  career.

* * *

What Harry ruined was also Louis' body apparently.

Right after the meeting Louis and Harry forgot about lunch and went straight into Harry's bedroom. As soon as the door was closed, Louis was being picked up from the floor and carried to the bed, finding himself pinned on the bed right after. His wrists held tight together by Harry's large hands while his legs were stretched wide.

In no time Louis was naked and Harry was wearing nothing but pink panties. The singer was so turned on he could probably come untouched.

"Stay still would you." Harry told him before opening the drawer of the nightstand. When he crawled back on the bed, graceless but surprisingly endearing enough for Louis to giggle like a schoolgirl, he was holding a bottle of lube and for the first time since they've started to fool around, condoms. Louis felt like he was seventeen again.

He remembered his first time perfectly, it was raw, meaningless and unpleasant. Louis had wanted this day to be the best day of his life and it turned out to almost be the worst.

In Louis’ mind, your first time was supposed to be passionate, slow and meaningful. He always believed in this 'making love' thing and he just wanted his first time to be perfect. At seventeen, Louis was completely different from now, he was shy, wore glasses and loved suspenders. He was innocent and loved singing during his free time.

He wasn't in a relationship with Aiden, they were casual friends who gave each other handjobs and blowjobs. They’ve discovered everything together, like an experiment almost. Most importantly they were both horny teenagers who liked dicks and back in Doncaster it was hard work to find a sixteen year old homosexual guy. Aiden was nothing like Louis, he was loud, outgoing and popular. People loved him and every girls and boys were head over heels for him.

Louis should have known it wasn't normal. How the popular kid could want to hang out with Louis?

At the end Louis realized it, it was all fun for Aiden. The outgoing guy wanted to have experience for the future. He wanted to show he knew what sex was before hooking up with anyone. He knew Louis was shy and got a crush on him so he used him. The lost of virginity was before this realization though. They were at Aiden's and it just sort of happened. Louis bottomed, Aiden topped and all Louis knew was that he never saw the popular boy ever again after that.

Today the singing passion was still present, contacts replaced glasses and Louis’ old suspenders were in a box back in Doncaster. He no longer believed in the making love process though, all he cared about was fucking strangers. He wanted pleasure, not passion, and didn't care about his partner. He was selfish but he never got what he had imagined. Why would he give that to other people?

Louis wasn't even sure if he knew how to properly make love to be honest. He wanted to know how to take things slowly and he did it a couple of times in the past but it always felt wrong.

What Louis wanted most was falling in love. He was a grown up man who didn't know about relationship. And even the slight attempt of getting Louis a beard failed. All Louis got was a worse image and new nicknames all over the newspapers. He wasn’t sure how an 'unfaithful manwhore' and 'stupid faggot' were supposed to help find his soulmate.

So yeah, Louis stopped believing in fairy tales, love and passion.

Now however, Harry was looking at him like he was the most beautiful thing in the entire universe.

Harry’s eyes may be a bit too dark and his cheeks a bit too flushed, giving him an angry look, as if he was ready to eat Louis alive. Yes Harry might look a bit too needy and ready to make Louis scream but he still looked like he cared and this was all Louis could ask right now, someone who cared.

Louis was about to have sex for the first time with Harry and it definitely looked like the first time he never had. Maybe it wasn’t as meaningful as Louis would have loved but right now he realized he didn’t really care.

"Can we forget about the punishment part?” Harry asked suddenly.

"I- What?"

“You know how I said I wanted to punish you? Earlier this afternoon?”

“Oh hmm yeah sure. Whatever.”

"Good. Yeah good. God I don't know how to do those things you know. Like I love teasing you and I look like I’m a confident man but all I want is to make love to you. I want to take such good care of you, I want to prep you slowly and I want to tease you and only then I’ll fuck you yeah? You're just so beautiful Louis. Fuck I can’t believe I got so lucky."

That's not how Louis had imagined his afternoon if he was totally honest but damn boy, he was ready. 

Harry took things slow and in other circumstances Louis would even have said _too_  slow but right now it was perfect. He was being taken care of and he never wanted this moment to stop. Harry was mapping his body with kisses, bites and licks. He was taking his time to discover what Louis liked, disliked and wanted. It was like all Harry wanted to do was please Louis, barely caring about his own needs.

 

Louis liked being kissed on his neck and Harry seemed to have understood that rather quickly. He kept kissing every inch of skin and it had Louis moaning already. Harry attacked his collarbones next, sucking until a red or purple mark would appear. Louis will have proof everything was real tomorrow morning.

Harry moved back up after and Louis wanted to make him stop, make him go down down _down_ until reaching his dick but when he roughly grabbed his neck and kissed his lips Louis’ complaints died down. The kiss was sloppy and wet, the angle rather uncomfortable but weirdly enough it made it perfect. Harry tasted like fruits and sweets and his lips were plump, it was intoxicating.

"Turn around babe." Harry whispered when they both needed to catch their breaths and Louis didn't need to be told twice.

Once settled in his new position, Louis had expected fingers, thinking it was finally happening. Thinking about all the teasing Harry would already get on with it but what he felt was wet and warm. Smooth. A lot like… a tongue.

Louis has never been rimmed before, probably because he never got close enough to someone to let them try it. He always thought this was too sensual and intimate to be done with anybody. Granted, he wasn’t particularly close to Harry but in this moment, it felt right.

Harry licked his rim like a kitten first, the licks small and gentle, he was taking good care of Louis’ hole as if it was something precious. He took his time to make it wet, making the skin looks even more pink.

Then, Harry picked up the pace and his tongue was soon fucking Louis’ hole while his massive hands were spreading Louis’ cheeks wide, allowing him a better access. Every time Louis was moaning, Harry was humming, like satisfied he could make Louis squirm like that. His tongue felt like velvet, warm, smooth and so pleasant.

Louis suddenly thought about a new mantra: a rim a day takes the doctor away.

After a few minutes, Harry added a first finger along his tongue and opened Louis up. The sensation was new but so good that Louis wouldn’t mind Harry’s fingers and tongue up his arse for the rest of his life.

"More" Louis whimpered, feeling as aroused as ever. Harry complied immediately and tilted his head back. He teased Louis’ rim for a bit, circling the rim and kissing Louis’ bum before pushing two fingers in. When he started to scissor them Louis moaned loudly, his fingers gripping the sheets and his dick leaking precum where it was trapped between his belly and the mattress.

Without a doubt, the singer was reliving his first time. Even if ten times better. He never had the chance to be opened up slowly and carefully before, always got two fingers deep in his arse almost instantly to be fucked quickly after.

Harry added a third finger without any demand from Louis and he loved that. He liked being manhandled even if he would always tell otherwise.

Harry still had three fingers deep when he first touched Louis' prostate and the older boy let out an embarrassing and not so manly squeal. He was in a state of complete bliss and desire for Harry, every sensation duplicated, every touches feeling incredible against his burning skin. When Harry reached the buddle of nerves again and again, Louis muffled his sounds into the pillow and tried not to come already.

"Fuck me, nghh... just f-fuck me already." Louis didn’t do begging okay. And he wasn’t the kind to stutter either. It was just a bit hard to focus at the moment and maybe he was getting impatient. Sue him.

"Kiss me." Harry replied and Louis obliged. He turned his head to the left, his cheek pressed against the pillow and Harry found his lips.

"Are you sure?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Harry asked against after a new series of kisses.

 _Yes yes yes_ _his mind was screaming._ So Louis told him just that. Yes.

When Harry kneeled down next to Louis to grab a condom and the lube, Louis had the perfect view on Harry’s cock and he wasn’t sure if it was the smell of sex in the air making him hallucinate but he was pretty sure Harry wasn't that big when he previously sucked him off.

Once Harry was ready, he came back behind Louis and grabbed his hips to make him stand on his hands and knees. Louis shivered when Harry mapped his back with kisses and couldn’t help but whine when Harry stopped by his shoulder blades to whisper “I’m going to make you feel so good baby. I’m going to take care of you.”

Harry pressed his cock in slowly after that, carefully and stopping once in a while so Louis could adjust. Once he was completely in, he stilled for a moment, as if asking Louis if he was okay and comfortable.

And Louis was. Okay that is.

He had never felt this full and after several months of sexual frustration everything felt new again. Louis was like a virgin discovering sex for the first time. It was like he didn’t know how to move, how to think nor how to breathe. It was overwhelming, each sensation stronger than the last, better. Louis could feel Harry’s dick throbbing in his hole and his hands securely holding his hips to keep him in place.

The best in all that was that Harry wanted this as much as Louis. He wasn’t just fucking Louis for the sake of it, he wanted this moment to last, he wanted to remember how good it felt to have Louis’ body underneath him, to have his bum in his hands. Harry’s dick was already leaking precum and he wasn’t sure if he would last. Like a first time as well, it was too much, new and so different from everything he had knew before that he couldn’t control his body.

Louis’ arms gave up as soon as Harry started to pound into him more quickly. Harry kept pulling back almost completely before thrusting back in, deep and fast, but always cautiously. Louis could feel Harry’s dick sliding into him, opening him up a bit more every time, stretching him and the loud whimpers he was letting out in reply were almost embarrassing.

Louis’ head was spinning, his breath itching. When Harry found his prostate, Louis recognized the feeling at the pit of his stomach, he was close, pushed over the edge again and again with every thrusts.

He wanted to tell Harry how great it felt, wanted to tell him how much he loved it but he couldn’t even form the words in his head. Instead, Louis moved his hips up, meeting Harry’s moves to give him the hint.

As if they already knew each other for years, as if they were used to have sex together, Harry started to stroke Louis’ length, using the precum to make it easier.

For the first time, Louis focused on Harry’s breath and noises and he realized he was in the exact same state. He was panting in Louis’ ear and his pace was getting sloppier, clearly close to the edge as well. He was slamming into Louis as if his life was depending on it, the hand still holding on Louis’ hips tight enough to leave bruises.

“I’m going to come.” Harry said in the quiet room, not louder than a whisper. With that he quickened his pace even more, each time hitting Louis’ prostate. Each stroke on Louis’ dick pushing the singer closer to his orgasm.

With one more thrust, Louis came so hard his whole body shook. His ears were buzzing and his mouth was wide open in a silent gasp. Not long after, Harry tensed and came into the condom.

* * *

If months ago, someone would have told Louis he would have sex with his bodyguard, he would have never believed them. He would have laughed and brushed it off.

Right now though, Louis was glad he didn’t brush off Harry’s advances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](http://thekingstylinson.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/AyceekComics) if you want xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight daddy kink so if you don't like it i advice you to skip the last part of the chapter

"I'm not sure it's a great idea."

"Oh come on! Live a little."

"Excuse you? I'm the one risking my whole career and reputation here."

"No one will know, I don't know what you're afraid of."

"What if someone does? Are you going to give them one of your blinding smiles?"

"It works with you."

It has been two weeks since Louis and Harry had sex for the first time and even if both boys often found themselves horny from eight in the morning to midnight, even if more often than not, all they wanted to do was strip and fuck against every surfaces, they had decided to take things slow. They didn’t want to rush things and they wanted to take time discovering what the other liked the most.

They just didn’t want to rush things, just like a couple would do at the beginning of a relationship. Except they were not. A couple. Or in a relationship. Nope.

This thing Harry just asked, Louis would have said yes in a millisecond a few years ago. Even maybe a few months ago to be completely honest. Now that his career was somewhat stable and that his new album should be released in a month or so, he wasn’t so sure.

You could say Louis was a coward.

The worst in all that was that Louis wanted that thing Harry proposed. Like he really wanted it. He has always wanted to do something crazy and inappropriate. Louis was an adventurer or maybe just a horny boy but the point was, the singer would love to have sex with Harry at the announcement of his worldwide tour.

He would love to be bent over a table and fucked quickly. The adrenaline of being caught rushing through his veins. The face of Management if they walked into the room, watching their popstar moaning with his ass up in the air. But Louis was a coward.

Some would say _responsible_.

For four years, all Louis got was his career. In four years, he had a fake straight relationship, dickheads whocontrolled his every move and one night stands. Nothing really mattered expect his songs, his fanbase and touring. Louis wouldn’t say he now had something or someone who was finally as important as his career but in his own way, Harry made himself a place in Louis’ heart and Louis didn’t want Harry to be fired because they got caught fucking.

"You would have met me a couple of years ago I would, not now, not anymore."

"No dick for you."

"Rude."

"You're the one who doesn't want to have sex. You're doing this to yourself."

"No butt for you."

"Fine. See you later Louis, I'll be right there. Wanking my misery away probably."

* * *

"Well good morning people! I'm Louis Tomlinson. As you know the album will be released really soon and what would be an album without a tour? I’m asking you. You don’t know? Of course you don’t, it would be nothing. I'm here today for an important announcement as you may know. If all the journalists with their microphones are any indication I think you do know. Anyway, enough rambling. I’m glad to announce that, that’s where there should have a little musical interlude or something, I’ll be on tour next year. The tour is called Rock Me."

As soon as the news were out, journalists went crazy. _Why Rock Me? In which countries are you touring? How many shows in London? Is it a stadium tour? When does it start? Will fans be able to meet you? Any backstage pass? Are you planning on coming to Australia?_

Louis replied to all the questions, trying to be funny from time to time and sassy the other times. When the questions came to an end, Louis stood up for a few pictures and was glad when his people told him it was time to head back. Harry was here to meet him and helped him exit the venue.

Once in the car, it wasn’t long before Louis fell asleep. If his head ended up on Harry's shoulder no one has to know except him and his bodyguard.

* * *

Back home, Harry went straight to his bedroom but came back downstairs soon after to cook lunch in the kitchen.

As always, Louis was at the table to wait for him, both of their glasses filled with water and his napkin already on his lap. It was still a bit weird for him to have this routine with Harry but when proper meals were set on the table he realized he wouldn’t change a thing.

He had to make adjustments of course, like buying proper kitchen tools. Until then, all Louis got were an oven to heat pizzas, a kettle for his Yorkshire tea and a microwave to reheat takeout. He now had tons of casseroles, crazy ceramic knives, a blender and some other stuff he didn't even know what to do with.

Harry always knew of course and enjoyed cooking so much Louis honestly didn’t understand how someone could love slicing beef and peel vegetables that much. The house was always filled with the most delicious scents and Louis was always here to eat.

It could be cupcakes or cookies, or even that one time a huge layered chocolate cake simply because Harry was 'in the mood'. It could also be basic things like fries or noodles but even those were delicious. Sometimes Harry would try something new, French recipes, Indian meals or Spanish specialties. Louis did gain some weight since Harry arrived but at least it wasn’t from snacks and sweets.

And Harry may or may not have said he quite like Louis’ tummy but it clearly wasn’t the reason why Louis didn’t try to lose the extra pounds.

Lost in his thoughts, Louis barely registered Harry coming to the table with a huge pot of pastas. What he instantly registered though were the baby blue panties Harry was wearing.

"Are you doing this on purpose?"

"Hmm?"

"The panties Harry. Can you stop walking around  _my_  house wearing nothing but your huge bulge and tiny bum in panties?"

"Oh that."

"Yes that."

"I like it. I think you do too. It's a win win."

"I hate you."

"No you don't. It's only your frustration talking. I've read that being sexually frustrated might cause anxiety and sudden mood swings."

"And guess whose fault is that?"

"Mine. Eat Louis, it's going to be cold."

Louis huffed and shut up like a child who just been grounded, eating his pastas in complete silence.

* * *

If Louis was being completely honest, Harry was fucking gorgeous.

 

Not just fit or attractive, not well-looking. No, he was simply  _gorgeous_. Louis came to that conclusion a while back and decided he has only been lying to himself when he was said he was attracted to Harry because he had nice abs and endless legs. It was more than that.

Louis and Harry have been on the couch when it happened, watching some Marvel movie together and eating popcorn. When Harry fell asleep, Louis was about to snap at him because who falls asleep when Iron Man is saving the world? But he has stopped his movements and took some time to really look at the boy.

His features were soft, his skin slightly tan because of the weather and his cheeks flushed, even in his slumber. His lips were pink like candy and so lickable, as always. Harry’s eyelashes were long on his closed eyes and his curls all over his face, some strands even caressing his nose. That’s when it hit Louis, Harry was stunning, breathtaking, handsome, gorgeous. Louis didn't even know how to name this kind of beauty. It was effortless but impressive.

Since then Louis caught himself staring at Harry more often than not. His lips most of the time but also his big green eyes, his dimples or the way he moved around a room. It all seemed fascinating and the singer couldn't resist the urge to stare. When at first it was only sexual attraction, it clearly turned into some kind of fondness. 

Right now, Louis was trying to work on some tour arrangements and fondness was slowly replaced by arousal. Since Louis discovered Harry wearing lace was one of his turn on, he had some issue controlling his dick. It would also seem that Harry knew about this since lately he no longer wore boxers.

"Can you wear some joggers or something?"

"Are you distracted daddy?"

What?

Did he just call him daddy? Louis was going to fucking lose it.

“Fu-”

"Please don’t say anything. Oh my God. This is so embarrassing. Fuck I'm so sorry Louis. I didn't mean to… Shit I'm just going to- I can’t believe I said that. I’m just- hm. Gonna go to the shop down the street yeah? I- Yeah. See you in a few. I n-need something for tonight's meal."

Louis was about to reply when Harry ran to his room to only came back a couple of minutes later fully dressed with his wallet and phone in hands. Louis gasped when he heard the front door slam shut. _Fuck yes baby, maybe you could help_  was left unsaid.

 

Dinner that night was so silent Louis could hear a pin drop. The atmosphere was as uncomfortable as ever and all he wanted to do was to break the ice and enjoy a nice evening with Harry.

A few minutes later, Harry still didn't dare meeting Louis’ eyes and Louis could no longer stand it so he reached across the table to kiss Harry on the mouth. Rather roughly some may say but he was on a mission.

Harry was surprised at first but went along with the kiss easily when Louis bit at his bottom lip. They were properly snogging at this point, Harry already panting in Louis' mouth and Louis relieved things were in fact okay. Harry could have totally rejected him and pushed him away.

"What was that for?" The bodyguard asked when both boys pulled apart.

"You were awkward.”

"Well... Yeah about that-"

"No it's okay.”

“You’re sure?”

“Totally, besides we've never talked about kink and stuff."

"You’re sure you wanna talk about that over tacos?"

“Okay maybe not.”

* * *

As soon as the dishes were clean they went upstairs, or ran upstairs really, to stop in front of Harry's bedroom door.

It wasn’t that Louis didn't want Harry to see his own bedroom but for Louis, inviting a boy in his room meant serious relationship. It was his place, his intimacy and he wasn’t sure to be ready to share it with anyone. Tonight however, Louis felt confident.

"Do you wanna come in my room?" Harry's wide grin was all the only answer the singer needed.

"So hm… About ealier. I guess you already know one." Harry said just after laying down, not wasting a second.

"Panties?"

"Yeah. You could think it’s just to make you horny but it’s more than that. The lace is just so smooth and tight on my skin, the feeling is driving me crazy and really, it’s not a feminine trait or anything. It’s more like a preference, a choice of underwear."

"I like it too you. On you at least."

"Really?"

"Yep. Never thought I would but it's actually quite nice. Mostly when I can see your tiny bum through it."

"Oh so you like my bum too?"

"I've never said such thing."

When Louis made Harry lay down on his back and kissed him sweetly it was basic instinct. Not affection or anything. Pure instinct because it was appropriate for the moment. If Louis kissed Harry a bit too long and wanted to stay like this forever, no one had to know.

"What about you? Any kink?" Harry spoke up when they both resumed their positions.

"Well I might surprise you but I'm quite a fan of you calling me daddy."

"You’re not joking me, right? You weren't bothered earlier?"

"Not one bit. I never really imagine myself saying that one day but the thought of taking care of you and calling you baby is rather nice.”

This time, when Harry kissed him and turned Louis on his back, it was instinct too. And Louis didn’t feel happier than before, nor did he felt butterflies in his stomach. He wasn’t in a relationship, this wasn’t fluff. Sexual attraction and sex, that was the deal.

"You know I said no cock for you right?" Harry reminded Louis.

"Maybe we could change that."

"Or maybe we could sleep for once."

"Sleep is boring."

"You'll be in a better mood for tomorrow when I'll wreck you."

Louis was fast to strip, turn off the lights, get under the covers and close his eyes.

When he heard Harry chuckle, he wasn’t smiling fondly because Louis didn't have a crush on his bodyguard. He might like him a lot though.

* * *

The next morning, Louis stood up carefully, making sure not to wake up Harry who was still sound asleep next to him. He walked slowly to the bathroom and found himself smiling at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was a mess because of Harry’s fingers drawing weird patterns through it during the night and his eyes were puffy but Louis looked more relaxed than he had in weeks. Maybe a bit happier as well.

In no way it had to do anything with Harry of course.

When Louis came back in the bedroom, Harry was awake and sat on the bed, reading a book from Louis. He was shirtless, only wearing his lace panties and his hair was all over the place, wild and tangled. Who was Louis to resist? He crawled under the duvet to kiss Harry passionately, a hand slowly caressing the younger boy’s face.

When Louis imagined himself doing this every day, he smiled into the kiss. He pictured himself coming back home after a long day, eating a delicious meal cooked by Harry and falling asleep into his arms. The next morning, they would snog lazily until starting the day, eating breakfast and smiling softly over their mugs of tea.

When Harry started to kiss Louis' jaw, he didn’t stop him. When Harry started to palm him through his boxers, Louis didn’t stop him either. Then, when Harry undressed Louis and made him lay on his back, mouthing down his torso until reaching his cock and kissing the head, wetting it, Louis stopped thinking that much and got along with the moment, enjoying it fully.

Harry's mouth kept going down until reaching Louis’ thighs, biting at the flesh while one of his hands was slowly stroking Louis’ length. Louis was already moaning and whimpering on the bed, his legs opening wider so Harry could reach more skin. He was already embarrassingly close to the edge, his dick painful and throbbing in Harry's hand.

"Faster baby. Be a good boy and make daddy comes."

"Oh fuck. Y-yes." When Harry quickened his pace, Louis couldn’t control the precum that spurted from his dick.

"Oh yes baby, just like that. Work your hand on my cock."

Harry, slightly unfocused and apparently turned on by Louis using pet names, slowed his pace involuntary and Louis’ reaction was immediate. He tugged on his curls, hard and kept his hand there for further punishment.

"I said faster. Do you want me to punish you again? I might not let you come if you don't listen to daddy."

"No daddy. I’m sorry, so sorry daddy. I'll be a good boy."

When Harry started to stroke Louis' cock stronger and faster than before, the older boy felt like the luckiest guy on Earth. He could feel the pleasure boiling into his veins and his orgasm approach, being pushed over the edge a little bit more with each tug on his dick.

"Baby you're so good for me, so good on my cock I'm going to come."

Harry's loud groan was like a trigger, Louis came hard, arching his back and screaming Harry’s name while his bodyguard was still stroking him while he was coming down from his high.

Lying in bed for a few more moments before they both needed to get up and be proper adults, Louis moved until his head found a spot on Harry’s chest.

"So hmm... Do you wanna come on tour with me?"

"I'll be there as your bodyguard."

"I was thinking as a boyfriend."

* * *

Months later, Louis was still moaning Harry's name when he came and Harry didn’t seem to stop loving it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you thank you thank you! the support has been amazing and i am so glad you liked this story. thank you for the kudos, comments and any other appreciation, i'm very grateful x

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](http://thekingstylinson.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/AyceekComics) if you want xx


End file.
